vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Girls/Transcript
Salvatore Estate 1864 runs out of the Salvatore boarding house with a wooden stake that he got out of the basement until the flashback of him waiting on the doorstep of the old Salvatore estate appears with a flash of light. A carriage arrives in front of him. Birdie Mae exits the carriage first then Katherine exits the carriage and observes him for a moment then Stefan approaches her after Birdie finishes smoothing out Katherine's dress. :Stefan: You must be Miss Pierce. :Katherine: Please, call me Katherine. Salvatore Boarding House :Elena: What are you? What are you? :Stefan: You know. :Elena: No, I don't. :Stefan: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here. :Elena: It's not possible. It can't be. :Stefan: Everything you know...And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that? :Elena: What are you? :Stefan: I'm a vampire. :Elena: I shouldn't have come. :Stefan: No. Please. tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of her. :Elena: No. No. How did you do that? :Stefan: Please don't be afraid of me. :Elena: Let me go. :Stefan: No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand. :Elena: Let me go! :Stefan: Elena, please. gets into her car and drives away. Gilbert Residence arrives and runs to her room where she begins to freak out then Stefan appears again. :Stefan: Elena.tries to run out of her room until Stefan pushes the door shut and corners Elena against the door I would never hurt you. You're safe with me. :Elena: All those animal attacks, those people who died... :Stefan: No. That was Damon! :Elena: Damon? :Stefan: Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody. :Elena: How can you ask me that? :Stefan: Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me. :Elena: Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go! :Stefan: I never wanted this. leaves. Cemetery burns the bodies. He calls Stefan on a cellphone. :Stefan: Hello? :Damon: I want my ring. :Stefan: Where are you? :Damon: I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring? :Stefan: I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done? :Damon: No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy. :Stefan: You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh? :Damon: I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring? :Stefan: I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him. :Damon: ...Ah, you almost got me. Where is it? :Stefan: I'll get it back, but I need time. :Damon: What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's. :Stefan: I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen. :Damon: Don't give me another reason to rip you apart. :Stefan: Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back? :Damon: Just get it. hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body. She wakes up. :Damon: You just don't wanna die, do you? is sleeping. Stefan is outside her house, guarding her family from Damon. Mystic Grill :Elena: You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality? :Stefan: I can tell you whatever you wanna know. :Elena: I know you eat garlic. :Stefan: Yes. :Elena: And somehow, sunlight's not an issue. waitress arrives. :Waitress: Hi, here are your drinks. :Elena: Thank you. waitress leaves. :Stefan: We have rings that protect us. :Elena: Crucifixes? :Stefan: Decorative. :Elena: Holy water? :Stefan: Drinkable. :Elena: Mirrors? :Stefan: Myth. :Elena: You said you don't kill to survive. :Stefan: Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful. :Elena: And yet you let him get involved with Caroline? :Stefan: Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me. :Elena: He was hurting her! :Stefan: He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have. :Elena: Is that supposed to make it ok? :Stefan: No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that. :Elena: Are there any others, aside from you and Damon? :Stefan: Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore. :Elena: Not anymore? :Stefan: There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone. :Elena: I can't promise that. :Stefan: Elena...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice. Cemetery arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. There are charred bodies on the ground. :Logan: Never smelled one this bad before. :Sheriff Forbes: It tried to cover its tracks. :Logan: Are you sure? :Sheriff Forbes: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings. :Logan: We know who they are? :Sheriff Forbes: Doc'll have to check their dental records. :Logan: What story should i run? :Sheriff Forbes: Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch. :Logan: I got the Gilbert watch. :Sheriff Forbes: Good. of the deputies arrives. :Policeman: Found this in the brush about 10 yards away. shows her Vicki's ID. :Sheriff Forbes: Vicki Donovan. :Logan: You know her? :Sheriff Forbes: I went to high school with her mother. :Logan: Think she's one of these? :Sheriff Forbes: I hope not. Salvatore Boarding House is on a sofa. Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone. :Damon: Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it. sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch. :Damon: Aw, don't get blood on the couch! over. :Damon: Please? I got you good, didn't I? doesn't answer. :Damon: Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this. bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in. :Damon: Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it. Woods and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car. :Stefan: Stop here. :Elena: What are we doing here? get out of the car. :Stefan: I want to show you something. :Elena: In the middle of nowhere? :Stefan: This...Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home. :Elena: It looks so... :Stefan: Old? It's because they are. :Elena: Wait. How long have you... :Stefan: I've been 17 years old since 1864. :Elena: Oh, my god. :Stefan: You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends. Salvatore Estate 1864 and Damon run out of the house, playing football. :Stefan: Wait. Where did you learn this game? :Damon: Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch. throws the ball and Stefan catches it. :Stefan: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules? and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house. :Katherine: Who needs rules? Mind if I join you? :Stefan: Uh, well, you could, uh...you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough. :Katherine: Somehow, I think that you play rougher. snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off. Stefan stares a longing stare at Katherine as she runs off. :Damon: Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will. both chase after her. Salvatore Estate Ruins :Elena: You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like... :Stefan: Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it. :Elena: All because you loved the same women 145 years ago? :Stefan: She wasn't just any girl. Salvatore Estate 1864 is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running. :Katherine: Ha! I win. What's my prize? :Damon: What would you like it to be? :Stefan: smiles They extended your leave? :Damon: I was simply having too much fun to return to battle. :Stefan: Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring. walks over and hugs him. :Katherine: Well, this works out wonderfully for me. :Damon: How's that, miss Katherine? :Katherine: Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball. :Damon/'Stefan': With pleasure. I would be honored. :Katherine: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose? walks away. Salvatore Estate Ruins and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate. :Stefan: She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion. :Elena: The first founder's party...Where you signed the registry. :Stefan: I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her. :Elena: So he was upset. :Stefan: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even. Salvatore Boarding House is playing music. :Vicki: Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me? :Damon: Some blood. You loved it. :Vicki: I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here? :Damon: We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down. :Vicki: Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good. :Damon: Only if I can. bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist. Salvatore Estate Ruins :Stefan: What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too. :Elena: So he stole her from you, not the other way around? :Stefan: Turns out she wasn't ours to steal. Salvatore Estate 1864 is with Katherine in her room making out and they almost start making love. :Stefan: I will love you forever. :Katherine: Forever is a very long time, you know. :Stefan: Not long enough. elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Birdie, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up. :Katherine: Good morning. Clear the room, please. leaves. :Katherine: You're upset. :Stefan: Your face, it was like a demon. :Katherine: But you're not afraid. :Stefan: Get away from me. Get away. :Katherine: him It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone. :Stefan: I... :Katherine: Shh. We will go on exactly as we have. :Stefan: Yes. We will go on. :Katherine: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan...You, me, and Damon. No rules. Salvatore Estate Ruins :Stefan: She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not. pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin. :Elena: Is that Damon's ring? :Stefan: I took it from him, but I have to give it back. :Elena: No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden. :Stefan: Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me. :Elena: And how is that? :Stefan: By hurting you. Lockwood House :Sheriff Forbes: We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood. :Mr Lockwood: Doc ID the bodies? :Sheriff Forbes: A few townies. Notorious druggies. :Mr Lockwood: I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan? :Sheriff Forbes: She's not one of the deceased. :Mr Lockwood: Where the hell is she? :Sheriff Forbes: I wish I knew. :Logan: Sorry I'm late. :Mr Lockwood: You have the watch? It's ready. :Logan: That's it? :Mr Lockwood: Yes. That's it. gives him the vampire compass. Salvatore Boarding House is dancing. :Vicki: I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that. :Damon: Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother? :Vicki: Yeah, yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and...Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot. :Damon: I know. :Vicki: Don't you wanna be in love? :Damon: I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated. :Vicki: Except when it isn't. :Damon: No more talking. Let's dance. :Vicki: My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering. :Damon: Your life is so pathetic. :Vicki: Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank. :Damon: You are so damaged. :Vicki: Yep. :Damon: I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem. :Vicki: Nope, none. :Damon: I think I know what can help you. :Vicki: So what's that? :Damon: Death. kills her. After few minutes, Vicki wakes up, as a vampire. :Vicki: What happened? We were dancing, and then... :Damon: Then I killed you. :Vicki: What? :Damon: You're dead. :Vicki: I'm dead? :Damon: Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process. :Vicki: You're wasted. :Damon: You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky. :Vicki: Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home. :Damon: You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful. :Vicki: Come on, move. :Damon: See? you're already starting to fall apart. :Vicki: And I'm going home now. :Damon: Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house. :Vicki: Yeah, whatever. :Damon: Bye. Tell Elena I said hi and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me. Woods :Sheriff Forbes: I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only. :Logan: Got it. :Sheriff Forbes: You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this? :Logan: Of course I can. :Sheriff Forbes: You ever staked a vampire before? :Logan: Have you? Gilbert Residence ringing. :Jeremy: I'm Coming! :Vicki: Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire. :Jeremy: Where have you been? :Vicki: It's good. Everything's good. began to kiss. :Jeremy: Did something happen? :Vicki: I'm hungry. What do you got to eat? :Jeremy: You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day. :Vicki: Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet. Salvatore Estate Ruins :Elena: The mind control...You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me? :Stefan: No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to...Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off...Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me...You'll know that you were free to make your own choice. Gilbert Residence :Matt: Where is she? :Jeremy: Come this way. :Matt: What's she on? :Jeremy: I...I don't know. :Matt: Hey, Vic. How you doin'? :Vicki: Not good, Mattie. I hurt. :Matt: Ok, where's it hurt? :Vicki: My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum...there's something in my gums, and it hurts. :Matt: Ok, well... :Vicki: No. Just leave me alone. :Matt: Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home. :Vicki: Just turn it off! :Jeremy: Turn what off? :Vicki: The talking, the chatter, just turn it off. sound is inaudible. :Man on TV: ...horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery. :Jeremy: That's where we were last night. :Matt: What happened, Vic? :Man on TV: ...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information... :Matt: I'm calling the cops. :Vicki: No. Don't. :Jeremy: What happened after I left last night, Vick? pushes Jeremy. :Matt: Jer, are you ok ? :Jeremy: I'm fine. I'm fine. :Matt: Damn, Vick. and Stefan enter the house. :Elena: What's going on? :Matt: She's really messed up. :Stefan: Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on. and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs. :Elena: You know what's wrong with her? :Stefan: Yeah. :Elena: What is it? :Stefan: She's transitioning. :Elena: Transitioning to what? :Stefan: A vampire. :Elena: What? :Stefan: Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet. :Elena: H-how does she do that? :Stefan: She has to feed on human blood. :Elena: And what if she doesn't? :Stefan: She'll die. She may only have a few hours. :Elena: She's upstairs with him right now. :Stefan: It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet. :Elena: So when is she gonna know? :Stefan: Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice. :Elena: The same choice you made? the bedroom. :Vicki: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. :Jeremy: Aw, you just...you need to sleep it off, ok? hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves. :Vicki: No. :Matt: Vick. Vicki! :Jeremy: She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out. :Matt: I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything. :Stefan: I can track her. :Elena: Go. Woods rings. :Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. :Logan: I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery. :Sheriff Forbes: Headed your way. Gilbert Residence :Jeremy: Maybe we should check in with Matt. :Elena: He'll call when he finds her. :Jeremy: Well, what are we supposed to do? :Elena: We wait. We're supposed to wait. :Jeremy: I don't know what's wrong with her. :Elena: She'll be fine. It'll all be fine. rings. It's Damon. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back. :Elena: Jeremy, go upstairs. :Damon: You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up. :Elena: Stay away from me. :Damon: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan? :Elena: He's out looking for Vicki. :Damon: Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her. :Elena: Did you thank Katherine? :Damon: Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh? :Elena: I got enough. :Damon: Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house. Cemetery :Stefan: Vicki. :Vicki: I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the...the rooftop, it's all coming back. :Stefan: I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you. :Vicki: He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't? :Stefan: You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over. :Vicki: I'll be dead. :Stefan: Hey. :Vicki: I don't want this. :Stefan: I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you. :Vicki: Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home? :Stefan: Ok. Stefan is hurt. :Stefan: Ahh! :Vicki: No! bites Logan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest. :Damon: It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring. is drinking Logan's blood. :Stefan: No! No! Vicki! :Vicki: I'm sorry. :Damon: Oops. picks up the compass. Forbes finds Logan. :Sheriff Forbes: Oh god...The watch. Find the watch. Gilbert Residence is waiting for Stefan in front of the house. :Elena: You're bleeding. :Stefan: No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok. :Stefan: I couldn't stop her. I tried. :Elena: What does that mean? :Stefan: She fed, and then I lost her. :Elena: Oh, my god. :Stefan: I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you. :Elena: What do I tell my brother and...and Matt? :Stefan: We'll come up with a story. :Elena: You mean we'll come up with a lie. :Stefan: I'm so sorry. :Elena: I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I...I just can't... walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One